Valentine Sweets
by PrimeLaughter
Summary: A little "Grelliam" I guess you could say. More like Cheshare... I do believe I just made up a word there... Anyways, Chesh is looking for a place to "sleep" at on Valentines, and one house happens to have its lights on as he passes... Will the March Hare be able to stand firm against his advances? Closest thing I have ever got to smut/lemons whatever you wanna call it.


**So, Valentines Day is coming up. At first, I didn't think I would manage to write anything in time, but then I went out to get chocolate to prepare for all my friends (yes, I did eat some).**

**Anyways, point being, I saw the moon. It looked exactly like a Cheshire Cat's smile, and the first thing I thought of was Grell. So, naturally, instead of doing my math I wrote a fanfiction. **

**It is a one-shot. I MIGHT try my hand at some of the more, how shall we say... in depth... yaoi, but only if I get enough reviews. I'm not even sure how to go about it... You may have noticed from my other peices that I do love my angsty stuff. So, a oneshot is kinda weird. **

**Ok, I'm just kinda going on and on now...**

**Read and review!**

**I do not own these characters. And yes, it IS set in Wonderland**

* * *

A gleam pierced the darkness. A glow searched the wood. It was Valentines, and romance was in the air. People were cuddled peacefully or... Hehe... Not so peacefully. Snuggled tightly to their lovers, hearts beating as one.

Except for a lone soul, wandering the dark. Prowling for a night of 'festivities'. Chesh was on the hunt for a Valentines-night treat, and wasn't going to stop until he got it.

His green eyes spotted the lit windows of a certain someones house. Its roof would not hold two lovers, rather, a lone man. Chesh's grin widened as he plotted. This man he just might manage to get his sweets from.

* * *

The march hare was just about to turn off his lamp for his night of solitude when he heard a cry. Right outside his door, the pitiful moan came again. He sighed and opened his door. He was slightly surprised to find no one there, but then something brushed past his leg.

Of course, he immediatly knew who it was.

"Chesh, what do you want at this time of night?"

"Simple," breathed a lustful voice in his ear. "I want you."

March Hare's ears twitched in annoyance.

"We have been over this before; no."

He felt invisible arms encircle his waist from behind.

"Ah, but tonight is different."

"Is it now?"

Lips pressed to his neck, a wet tongue darting out to taste his skin for a moment before returning to the bodyless mouth, lips parting for words.

"Yes. Need I remind you of the day?"

The Hare blinked. "I suppose you must. I seem to have forgotten."

The Hare was suddenly thrown onto his couch, the now-visible Cheshire Cat stradling him. Before a weak protest could be made, the Cat's face was millimeters from the Hare's.

"It is the night of lovers. The night of dreams come true! Passion and lust take over; we succum so easily to these emotions. A night for young virgins to be no more. Valentines, Hare, Valentines."

The Hares breath caught in his throat. It was true he found the cat extremely attractive in both bOdy and soul, but they were just too different. When Cheshire practically served himself up naked on a silver platter, the Hare remained firm and did not fall pray to the want in his gut. But his resolve had been weakening over the years, emotionless wall crumbling in disrepair. And now, in such a position, it was almost impossible to stay strong. He swallowed thickly and began to ask the cat to remove himself from his person.

"Chesh, I must ask you, pleas-"

"Please, huh? Please what, sexy? Please this...?" Chesh leaned in and kissed the Hare's blushing cheek. "Please this, perhaps?" Lips brushed his nose. "This?" Sharp teeth nibbled an earlobe. "This?" Sucking gently at the soft skin of the Hare's neck, he continued. "This?" A playful nip where he had made a mark. "Or maybe you mean this..." Finally, the red lips met pale ones in a heated kiss. After so much teasing, the cat finally hit home.

The Hare's last wall broke and his hidden feelings for the cat came flooding to the surface. He relaxed into the kiss, but was unsure what to do next. Chesh broke the kiss to grin, voice breathy and, to be honest, extremely sexy.

"Youre welcome."

"C-chesh..." The Hare blinked. What was happening?

"Ah, you sexy beast you," the Cat unwound his scarf, holding it in such a suggestive manner that the Hare knew it specialized in tying things other than the Cat's neck. "I do believe we will require the service of your room. Specifically, your bed and-" a slight tug on the scarf and a wicked gleam in his eye "-your bedpost."

* * *

**So, thoughts?**


End file.
